


Are You Gonna Hurt Me Again?

by sooyoungexquisites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Doctor Jaehyun, Fashion Designer Taeyong, Hurt/Comfort, I love angst, M/M, idk please read, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyoungexquisites/pseuds/sooyoungexquisites
Summary: Although Taeyong believed that Jaehyun loved him, he can't forget the fact that Jaehyun used him to be able to attend and finish college.





	Are You Gonna Hurt Me Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best. ♡

Jaehyun is a very ambitious person. He's got so many dreams he wanted to achieve and there's no way he's gonna let those get away from him. He'll do anything and everything, by hook or by crook just to be able to get what he wanted.

He wanted validity, he wanted a name in the industry. He will achieve his dream of becoming a doctor and he will be proud of himself. Just like that, he's very ambitious. 

But Jaehyun is poor, his parents already struggled a lot to get him to finish high school and they can never afford to get him to medical school for college. Even full scholarships won't work for him because there're lots of other expenses too.

When Jaehyun moved out of their house after he's already of legal age and is capable enough of feeding himself, he worked as a helper in his uncle's fabric store during the night and 3 other part time jobs to sustain himself.

That's where he met Lee Taeyong. Rich, a genius fashion designer, number one in Korea, 5 years older than him, very beautiful and is fully capable. 

Jaehyun is 18 while Taeyong is 23.

Jaehyun heard that even when Taeyong was still studying, his designs were already being fought over by different companies and that's why his future is already secured after graduation. Actually even before that, his future is already set because he came from a very rich family that Taeyong doesn't even need to work to feed himself for this lifetime.

He felt envy towards the older. He wanted to hate Taeyong for having it all while he needs to work his ass out just to feed himself for a day.

He almost glared at him if he didn't notice the older's face was red hot after Jaehyun greeted him and told him that the owner (his uncle)  needs to get out and will be back in 30 minutes.

Taeyong can't even look at him in the eyes and Jaehyun was amused. 

Is he gay?

Jaehyun is a very ambitious person and he's also clever.

"If you want, you can wait for him here. He won't be long anyway," Jaehyun mused while pointing towards a leather couch. "I'm Jaehyun by the way," he offered his hands, smiling widely and making sure that his dimples were visible. 

The older blushed even harder, accepting the burning hand of the young, attractive lad in front of him, "Lee Taeyong,"

And just like that, all of Jaehyun's problems were already solved.

ㅡ

Taeyong believed that Jaehyun loved him. 

The 5 years of their relationship should be enough proof right?

After knowing Jaehyun, all his problems and dreams, Taeyong offered to pay for everything he will need in MedSchool. He wanted to help the younger achieve his dreams, he wanted to be there for him and why not when Taeyong is capable of providing for him, right?

He was a sweet boyfriend, caring and even introduced Taeyong to his welcoming parents. They were perfect together. Jaehyun was never ashamed of being in a relationship with a man and neither was Taeyong but they had to hide it from media and Jaehyun's classmates so there won't be any bad rumors or comments about them. Taeyong is aware of how people will look at him if they found out that he's the one spending for Jaehyun.

Jaehyun even moved in to Taeyong's apartment and they made a lot of memories that are very precious for Taeyong. Jaehyun made him feel a lot of things he never knew he's capable of feeling.

That's why Taeyong believed Jaehyun loved him.

But maybe be he's wrong when a week after Jaehyun's graduation, he received a phone call from the younger.

"Yongie-hyung?"

"Jae? Where are you? You're late for dinner," Taeyong replied, but his voice is still as soothing as ever. He's currently in a restaurant waiting for Jaehyun to celebrate the latter's graduation. It's late because Taeyong had an appointment in Paris for a week and wasn't able to attend the graduation.

"I'm sorry, hyung."

"Huh? Why? Is there a problem?" Taeyong was worried.

"Let's break-up,"

Taeyong was baffled. He even thought maybe he heard him wrong but what Jaehyun said was as clear as a crystal. "What,"

"I'm sorry,"

It feels too much for Taeyong. "Really Jaehyun? Through a phone call? Is that what I deserve?" He asked, tasting bitterness on his tongue. His hand are shaking and there's a growing mist in his eyes.

"I don't think I can do it if you're in front of me. I'm sorry,"

Taeyong had so many questions running inside his head but the finality in Jaehyun's voice made him end the phone call.

Maybe it's true. 

The biggest fear at the back of his head started to dominate the beautiful memories he had.

Maybe Jaehyun really used him just to achieve his dreams.

ㅡ

"Dodo seriously this is fucking insane," Taeyong huffed, putting his mask on his face as him and Doyoung got out of the younger's car.

 

"You need this," Doyoung replied nonchalantly, he's already decided and determined, not leaving Taeyong any other choice.

 

"No I don't! I'm not crazy!" Taeyong hissed from behind Doyoung while the latter looks around, searching for the reception.

 

"Hyung, you visiting a psychologist doesn't mean you're crazy," Doyoung rolled his eyes, and then he found what he's been searching, "Follow me,"

 

"Doyoung, seriously this is stupid!" Taeyong might lose his mind for real this time. "I don't need this!"

 

"Yes you do. At this rate, you might end up beating Jeff Bezos as the number richest man in the country," Doyoung scolded the older, the two of them approaching the reception.

 

Taeyong started to panic, "Isn't that a good thing?"

 

"Maybe, if you're not living as a dead person. You only work Taeyong, you don't live," There's a hint of sadness in the younger's voice but quickly replaced by anger, "It's been 5 freaking years, you have to move on!"

Taeyong could only put a palm on his face. He can never win over Doyoung in any argument so he's just gonna give in but he'll make sure he will never come back again.

Doyoung turned to the girl behind the desk, "Hey, we have a schedule today with the Doctor. I was the one who called earlier about a classified case,"

 

"Yes, you're appointment with Doctor Jung is already set. There's still a patient inside his office but they won't be long. Please wait on the couch there," the woman replied.

 

Taeyong's eyes widen in fear and even Doyoung was taken a back for a moment.

 

"Doyoung please let's leave," Taeyong took Doyoung's hands, pulling him to the door.

 

"Tae, calm down. Jaehyun is not the only Jung here in Korea. There's no way that's him and besides the last time we heard of him, he's working in a clinic in his hometown. This place is too far from there," Doyoung explained, rubbing the palm of his hand on Taeyong's back. He can feel Taeyong trembling making Doyoung feel pity towards the older.

Jaehyun's departure really made a huge impact on Taeyong's life that even after 5 years of not seeing each other, all the things that might be Jaehyun scares the older and his effect is still with Taeyong. 

 

"But Jaehyun is a psychologist!" Taeyong fired. He can't let this happen, it will only worsen his depression.

 

Just when Doyoung was about to answer, the door from the Doctor's office opened and two girls (a mother and a daughter) came out. The two are smiling but the mother looked even more happy. Maybe her daughter is finally okay?

 

"Sir, Doctor Jung said you can come in already," The woman called and Taeyong stiffened from his position.

"Doyoung please, I don't want to," Taeyong pleas, looking Doyoung in the eye.

 

"Tae, we're here already and if it's positive that you're fine, then we'll leave immediately, I promise," Doyoung pats Taeyong shoulder, pulling the older with him as they enter the office.

 

Once inside, Doyoung immediately  regrets his decisions. Sitting behind a wooden desk, looking all professional and handsome while writing on a pad is none other than Taeyong's ex, Jung Jaehyun.

Taeyong was behind Doyoung so when the latter stopped from walking, he was confused, "Why did you stop?" Taeyong asked after completely removing his mask and peeking from behind which is a bad decision by the way because the moment he looked, his eyes met another set of eyes which is painfully familiar.

 

Taeyong's heart started beating erratically and his knees feels like it's about to break. The mask fell from Taeyong's grip and suddenly the oxygen inside the room is lacking, "I told you," Taeyong said shakily as he broke the eye contact, "Let's go Doyoung,"

 

Taeyong turned around and started walking, surprised that he hasn't passed out yet from too much shock upon seeing his former lover.

"Wait, Taeyong-hyung!" Jaehyun's honey voice resonated inside the four-wall office.

 

Goddamnit!

 

Taeyong hates Jaehyun's voice that makes his resolve weak but he hates himself even more for letting Jaehyun affect him like this.

 

Before he got to open the door, Jaehyun's face is already infront of him, blocking his way from getting out of the office. "Hyung, why are you here?" Jaehyun asked, face flushed and full of worry and...pain?

 

Taeyong couldn't look away, looking at Jaehyun's face make him feel like the rainbow after the storm. He should be hateful but Jaehyun's beauty is too much to take.

Taeyong thought of an excuse, "Doyoung is here for a check up,"

 

Doyoung let out a confused hum but didn't say anything.

 

"I only came here to accompany him and we didn't know that you'll be the Doctor, sorry," Taeyong explained and he doesn't even know why he's apologizing, "We'll just leave if you feel bothered by our presence,"

 

Jaehyun's face softened and then turned to look at Doyoung who's face screams how uncomfortable he was, "No, that's not it," Jaehyun looked conflicted, glancing between Taeyong and Doyoung not knowing what to do. 

 

"No, it's okay. We will leave," Taeyong dismissed Jaehyun, "Can you move?" He requested with a steady voice yet he can't even look at the taller's eyes.

 

But Jaehyun was stoned on his feet, staring down Taeyong's face and he seems to be zoning out.

 

Doyoung doesn't know what to do either. He was the one who brought Taeyong here and it's true that he didn't know Jaehyun will be the Doctor.

 

Doyoung wouldn't bring Taeyong there if he knew. Heaven knows how much he hates Jaehyun with every fiber of his being but right now, he's got no clue of what is the right thing to do or say.

 

"Doyoung, can Taeyong and I have a moment? I need to talk to him," Jaehyun finally spoke, turning his head towards Doyoung's direction.

 

"What? No," Taeyong immediately answered, looking back to Doyoung and gave him a panicked stare, shaking his head for disapproval. 

 

"Please," Jaehyun said again.

 

And Doyoung was yet again conflicted.

 

"Taeyong says no, Jaehyun," he answers finally, remembering which side he should be.

 

"Just for 5 minutes Doyoung-hyung please. I badly need to talk to him," Jaehyun pleaded, holding Taeyong's wrist which shocked him because Taeyong was shaking. "Taeyong? Are you okay?" He put his hands on each side of Taeyong's shoulder.

 

"Okay, Doyoung wait for me outside," Taeyong pushed both of Jaehyun's hands away from his shoulders and turned to Doyoung. 

 

The younger gave him a worried look which Taeyong returned with a slight nod. Before walking out of the room, Doyoung gave Jaehyun a dirty look and slammed the door shut.

 

Jaehyun bit his lips, unable to move where he is and just staring at the smaller's back.

 

He's thinner than before and even paler. He can tell from the black plain shirt and skinny jeans that Taeyong is wearing.

 

"What is it, Jaehyun. I'm busy," Taeyong spoke, not turning around to face the younger. 

 

It only dawned to Jaehyun that he didn't have a ready speech on what to tell Taeyong because the visit was unexpected. Although there's so many things he wanted to say, nothing seems to come out. His actions were the result of the fear that once Taeyong leave his office, he will never see the older again. 

 

Taeyong lost his patience and turned around to face Jaehyun, "What the fuck, Jaehyun?! What is this for?! If you've got nothing to say then I'll leave now, you're wasting my time!" Taeyong exploded from the many emotions he's got inside him at the very moment and the one who dominated all of it was anger.

 

"I mean what's new, you're always busy anyway," Jaehyun answered dryly. Walking towards Taeyong's direction, "Even until now Yong, I see. It's always been hard to get even a little time from you," there's hurt in the younger's voice. "Unless it's sex, you'll make time for me,"

 

Taeyong flinched from the accusation, "What are you talking about?!" Taeyong snarled pushing Jaehyun away from him, "Are you telling me I used you for pleasure when you're the one who came to me because of my money! You're so shameless Jaehyun!"

 

A tear fell from Jaehyun's eyes but the latter wiped it angrily, glaring down at Taeyong, "Yes! I fucking admit it! At first, my intention was to make you like me and pay for my education!" Jaehyun shouted, he wanted to hit something out of frustration he was never a fan of violence so he restricted himself from moving. Also he doesn't want to scare Taeyong, "I'm a user? Okay Taeyong, I'm a user. I used you!"

 

Taeyong looked away, his heart breaking from every words that are coming out of Jaehyun's lips, "But all those acts eventually became real. I loved you, Taeyong. Even if you're always busy, even if you can't make time for me or you're not there to comfort me everytime college fucks me up because you're on the other side of the planet, I don't care because I loved you and I'm happy because I know you loved me too," Jaehyun's tears are coming down continuously and Taeyong can't take it.

 

"Why does it seems like I'm the only one at fault here? Is it because I started wrongly?" Jaehyun stopped for a moment to breathe, "What about you Taeyong? What about all those times when you only come home whenever you wanted to have sex because you can't take the heat of your body? Sex because you suddenly lost inspiration?"

 

"You said you understand," Taeyong retaliated, "And you know I loved you too, Jaehyun. You know that so damn well,"

 

"Maybe," Jaehyun smiled sadly, 

 

"But what about that time during my graduation, Yong? Do you remember? You left three days before my special day, flew to Paris and stayed there for a week? With who? Was it Johnny? Your first love?"

 

Taeyong's eyes widen. 

 

"How...how did you know about that?" Taeyong was baffled, he didn't know that Jaehyun felt that way. Jaehyun never told him about it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because you were never there, Yong. You're always busy," Jaehyun answered. "I'm not even a boyfriend to you, I'm just someone you liked to be there for you so that you know you're not alone," Jaehyun stopped talking. "Maybe he's also the reason why you're going to drop me once you came back from Paris,"

 

"I know you will break up with me, Taeyong. But I did it for you because I don't want you to feel bad about it,"


End file.
